nevadasfandomcom-20200215-history
Energetic Magic System
Background Humanity has become a Type II civilization, laying claim to dozens of star systems. During this expansion, ruins of an advanced and seemingly extinct species were found across multiple planets in different systems. Exploration of these ruins yielded the discovery of a new anomalous element, ''Dynamium'', named so due to it's unique ability to maintain superconductivity at room temperature. The first individuals to acquire powers did so through direct contact with this substance. Acquiring Powers The change, brought on by exposure to ''Dynamium'' or passed down through reproduction, affects biological tissue on an atomic level. While the process is not fully understood, it is known that due to an ''anomalous'' effect, energy is captured in the mostly empty space surrounding and comprising atoms. Functions Altered individuals are capable of passively absorbing energy from the local environment (solar radiation, cosmic rays, electromagnetic fields, dark energy) to be stored and repurposed for later use. This is known as Passive Absorption. In addition to this, these individuals are able to consciously "drain" or "extract" energy from almost anything. This is known as Active Absorption. (See Absorption/Release) Limitations Energy can be absorbed or discharged through any part of the body, but the range at which this ability remains consistent varies. Around 100 meters, this unreliability may have unforeseen consequences (attempting to combust a single tree and accidentally burning down an entire forest.) Individuals that heavily use magic have extended this range, but not by a significant amount. From birth until puberty, power use is completely involuntary, making affected children especially dangerous. The controlled use of abilities coincides almost exactly with the onset of puberty, but proficiency takes much longer to acquire. Frequent power usage also brings about subtle "mutations" that, over time, allow more energy to be stored for longer periods. (See Costs) This means that older, frequent magic users are exceptionally dangerous. In combat or any other situation that requires repeated ability use, local environmental energy may not be enough to sustain the individual. In these cases, miniature power cells are carried (usually on the small, lower section of the back) in order to provide the necessary energy. However, this poses a great risk to the individual if the power cell is destroyed, as they will be left without access to a large portion of abilities. Weaknesses While being able to absorb energy from an area is beneficial, there ''are'' downsides. Mainly the fact that it has to go somewhere after it is contained. Through Passive Absorption alone, an affected individual can last about 6 days before their body begins to break down due to an excess of energy. This is known as Accumulation Sickness or A.S.. After 4-5 days without any ability usage, symptoms begin with a faint iridescent glow under the skin that intensifies as the condition worsens. By day 5-6, muscle spasms, psychosis, and brain death will occur. Beyond this point, the individual will begin emitting deadly amounts of gamma radiation before exploding and covering the surrounding area in radiation. This caveat means that afflicted persons must use their powers to some extent, lest they be consumed by them. Costs Absorption/Release Forms of Power Offensive/Defensive Capabilities Utility Details